Putative paired helical filaments (PHFs) were assembled in vitro from an isoform of tau. Samples were examined in the STEM and did appear to be PHFs. Their phosphorus content can be estimated biochemically, so they are candidates for STEM3 elemental mapping as well. Our collaborator, Hanna Reding, is also involved in this project.